Esta Fue Mi Vida
by Golden Eagle XD
Summary: ¿Hasta donde puede llegar la codicia y la crueldad humana en un mundo tan puro y pacifico como Equestria? Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, y seré la primera en contarles la historia de como los humanos arruinaron mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi mente, y mi alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor. Este solo es un capítulo de prueba, si quieren leer la continuación de esta historia, háganmelo saber en los comentarios.**

Así es mi vida ahora, encerrada en una jaula, no hace mucho, más de unos meces aún vivía con mis padres en un pueblo pacífico de Equestria, en medio de un hermoso bosque. Mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano y yo vivíamos muy felices. Muy a menudo acompañaba a mi padre a trabajar la tierra, donde el cultivaba sus frutas y verduras. Ayudaba a mi madre con su jardín. O jugaba muchas horas con mis hermanos. Mi padre nos enseñó a leer, y así logramos ambos de cubrir mundos hermosos en las páginas de los libros que la pequeña biblioteca del pueblo nos prestaba. Esa era mi gran pasión.

Mi nombre Es Twilight Sparkle, tengo 7 años y pronto nos mudaremos a Canterlot, estoy muy emocionada. La vida ahí parecía ser perfecta, pero, llego un día, en que esas criaturas llegaron.

Aún recuerdo esa mañana, yo y mi hermano estábamos jugando con mi peluche Sabelotodo. Nos divertíamos, Pero esas cosas, que parecían monos sin pelo, llegaron al pueblo, parecían amigables, pero sus intenciones siempre fueron otras, muchos de esos, humanos, como les dijo mi madre, llegaron con unas cosas extrañas en sus manos, parecían largos tubos de metal en sus manos, que hacían un ruido muy fuerte. El verlos llegar, y presenciar en persona lo que le hicieron a mi abuela, fue horrible, la imagen de ella siendo asesinada por esas cosas nunca se borrará de mi cabeza.

Ese humano, apunto el tubo al pecho de mi abuela, y ese ruido resonó con mucha fuerza, estremeciendo incluso mi corazón, al alzar la mirada, mi abuela estaba desangrándose en el suelo, con un agujero en su pecho. No tarde mucho tiempo en asimilar que esos tubos negros eran capaces de hacer mucho daño.

Asustados, mi hermano, mi madre y yo corrimos para tratar de alejarnos, lo único que logre cargar conmigo, fue mi burro de peluche, aun puedo recordar a mi madre gritándonos que corriéramos más rápido, que no nos detuviéramos ni viéramos atrás de nosotros. Mi hermano Shining, unicornio como yo, se habían adelantado unos metros. Estábamos por salir del pueblo, que se había cometido en un campo de guerra, los humanos estaban asesinando a los ponys mas mayores, pero al detenerme y voltear, logre ver como unos humanos subían a un par de pegasos a unas cosas enormes, parecía una gran caja con ruedas debajo de este. Los pegasos estaban completamente sometidos con cuerdas, se retorcían tratando de liberarse.

Al detenerme pude ver a mi madre correr hacia mí, pero al regresar mi vista al frente pude ver vi a Shining que también se detuvo a verme a mí y a mi madre. Vi a mi madre otra vez, pero me asusté al ver que ya estaba rodeada por cuatro de esos humanos. Estaba por galopar y regresar con ella, pero algo me detuvo, vi como ellos cuatro usaron su fuerza física para embestir a mi madre. Yo grite llamándola, pero esto solo llamo la atención de esos humanos, dos de ellos me vieron con una mirada muy fría, uno de ellos sonrió, se acercó a mí y trato de tomarme en sus manos, pero yo me eche a correr muy asustada, aun sosteniendo mi peluche, haciendo que mi hermano corriera también.

Sin embargo, no paso mucho para que una pesada red callera metros frente a mí, estas cuerdas entrelazadas habían caído sobre mi hermano, fue capturado por esos humanos, siendo llevado a otra de esas enormes cosas con ruedas.

Me detuvo de golpe viendo cómo se llevaron a Shining esa cosa, sabelotodo se calló de mi casco, pero lo recogí al instante para abrasarlo asustada, Shining se retorcía para liberarse, nunca más los volví a ver. Por mi parte, un humano aprovecho que yo estaba distraída viéndolos que me sujeto de una de mis patas traseras y me levanto en seco dejando que mi peluche callera, pero siendo recogido por él y guardado en su bolsillo. Grite aterrada al sentir como me levantaba del suelo, mi pata me dolió, me apretaba mi extremidad para no dejarme caer, como un intento desesperado por huir, trate de encender mi cuerno, una pequeña chispa salió de este, pero ese humano golpe mi pequeño cuerno, dolió mucho, y mi magia se desvaneció a causa de ese golpe.

El humano que me sostenía me sujeto de mis dos patas traseras con una de sus manos, y con la otra, de mis dos patas delanteras.

-NOOO… MAMI… MAMI…- Gritaba yo muy asustada, este humano que me sostenía camino de egreso donde estaba mi madre, pero ella ahora estaba completamente sometida con cuerdas, de sus patas para que no escapara, unas correas de cuero rodeaban la cabeza de mi madre, y apretaban con fuerza su hocico. Mi madre logro ver cómo me sostenían, tarto de soltarse y de ayudarme, recibiendo a cambio un golpe en su cuello con una rama que un humano tenia, esta de color café y algo larga, cosa que la hizo desistir de seguir retorciéndose

–Mama… Mama…- Murmuraba al mismo tiempo que sentía que lagrimas caían de mis ojos, esos humanos subieron a mi madre en otra de sus cosas con ruedas, y a mí me lanzaron a una caja de madera, junto con otras cajas, de donde igualmente salían llantos y gritos.

Esa noche fui separada de mi familia, nunca supe que paso con mi padre, nunca volví a ver a mi hermano Shining desde ese día, y no tengo idea de si mi madre aun esta con vida, aun quiero estar con ella, quiero saber si está bien, si todos están bien.

Aun recuerdo como después de unas horas, la caja fue abierta, y fui sacada de una pata y lanzada a mi jaula actual, comencé a gritar por mis padres, sin obtener respuesta.

Ya hace más de 3 meces que no he podido ver la luz del día, solo esas lámparas de luz amarilla, que se apagan en el día y se encienden de noche.

Estoy dentro de una pequeña jaula de metal, apenas lo suficiente mente grande como para dar una pequeña vuelta en mi misma. Pero no estaba sola, a ambos lados había mas jaulas en fila donde había más potros como yo, mas precisamente potrillas igual que yo, éramos en total 32.

Llegamos casi el mismo día, todas llorábamos por nuestras madres, muchas aun lo hacemos, me incluyo, quisiera estar cerca de mi madre tan solo una vez más. Solo había potrillas en esa enorme bodega, ni un solo potro varón. Todos los días me pregunto que les habrán hecho a ellos. Por más que pensé en alguna razón, no encuentro alguna convincente o lógica.

Más de una de nosotras hablamos sobre un escape, pero ninguna es capaz de abrir la puerta de la jaula que nos aprisiona, un anillo en mi pequeño cuerno me impide a mi hacer magia, y a las demás igual, las potrillas con alas no nunca logaron abrir la puerta con golpes o fuerza, menos las terrestres.

Esos humanos nos habían traído aquí, nos cerraron en estas jaulas, y solo nos daban de comer dos veces al día, nada más que heno sin sabor, y agua, uno de esos hombres entra y nos pasa nuestra ración de heno. Muy pocas veces desde hace ya 4 meces, nos ha dado manzanas, pequeñas y color verde, pero deliciosas.

Ese humano nunca nos habla, ni nos mira a la cara más de unos cuantos segundos, por más que le hablamos, o preguntamos algo, o lloramos y gritamos este nunca contesta, parece como si estuviera en trance, solo concentrado en su trabajo de alimentarnos y darnos agua.

Una vez a la semana, un humano entra por esa puerta, con una correa en sus manos, similares a las que usábamos para nuestras mascotas, y con un collar de cuero. Entra con un semblante muy serio y frio, y nos observa a todas, cuando ve algo que le gusta, mejor dicho, a alguien que le llame la atención, abre la jaula, coloca el collar, y la lanza al suelo para jalarla y llevársela fuera, todas las que son elegidas por ese hombre nunca regresa a este lugar.

Muchas de nosotras sentimos curiosidad de saber para que escogen a una cada semana, no distingue razas ni colores, su elección parece casi al azar, a varias nos gustaría salir de la jaula al menos una vez, muchas de nosotras comenzamos a sentirnos ansiosas, de no hacer nada más que esperar, hacer nada, dormir, comer, lo mismo cada día.

Una semana más pasa, y ese mismo hombre regresa. No le preste atención esta vez, solo hacía lo mismo, recorrer el pasillo hasta encontrar a una potrilla que le gustara, quien sabe para qué motivos. Me acosté en una esquina y cerré mis ojos, esperando que este hombre se fuera jalando a una de nosotras como si fuese un simple perro al que acababa de adoptar. Pero me exalte al escuchar como golpeaba mi jaula, las rejas resonaban con cada golpe que el daba.

Levante mi cabeza algo asustada y vi a ese hombre, me veía fijamente, baje mis orejas inconscientemente por el miedo, pensé que se iría y me dejaría aquí, pero no fue así. Abrió la jaula, yo trate de huir, tenía curiosidad de saber que había más allá de esas puertas, pero la mirada de ese hombre me daba muy mala espina. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por alejarme, este hombre me sostuvo del cuero de mi espalda, y me acerco al, sostuvo mis patas delanteras y me coloco el collar, seguido de esa correa, solo para después dejarme en el suelo sin mucho cuidado.

-Ahhhh…. Espere…- Estaba por hablar, pero este hombre comenzó a caminar y con este a jalar la correa que me sujetaba.

Ambos caminamos a la salida, yo casi trotaba para igualar el paso de ese hombre, las demás potrillas me seguían con la mirada, pero yo solo veía esa puerta con mucha curiosidad. Al ser abierta, vi una tenue luz, mi cabeza y la emoción me decían que era del sol. Pero al atravesarla solo era la de otro cuarto sin nadie más. Solo almacenaba cosas, como jaulas, correas, cuerdas y otros estantes con cosas y cajas y más de esas jaulas, unas cuerdas largas negras, que parecían ser más dura de un extremo y se hacían cada vez más delgada del otro. No sabía para que era, parecía una versión más grande de la rama que esos humanos usaron para golpear a mi mami.

El humano se detuvo unos segundos, camino a una de las paredes donde había varias cosas colgadas, entre ellas un pequeño manojo de correas como las que usaron en toda la cabeza de mi mami, esa que no la dejo gritar ni hablarme. Parecía igual, pero más pequeña.

Dude para que sería esa cosa, mi curiosidad me mataba, quería hacerle preguntas a ese hombre, pero no me animaba, estaba callada, solo esperando que ese hombre me guiara a algún lado donde pudiera ver el sol, poder respirar aire puro, o mejor aún, donde estuviere mi mami, Ancio verla otra vez. Tal vez por eso me sacaron de la jaula, para ir con ella.

Comenzaba a emocionarme, veía a todos lados emocionada, podía ver una puerta en un extremo y debajo veía lo que tanto quería ver, luz solar. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, quería salir corriendo a ese lugar. Volteo a ver al hombre que me sostenía, pero este aun buscaba algo entre sus cosas de los estantes y en las paredes, esperaba que lo encontrara rápido, ya quería ir afuera.

El momento por fin llego, este hombre además de ese juego de correas también tomo lo que al parecer era un casco, o a eso le encontraba forma, parecía uno de esos extraños cascos que usan los constructores de casa, pero este de metal, y con dos cables sobresaliendo de ambos extremos.

Me parecía gracioso algo así, pero no le preste mucha atención, solo quería salir, y ver a mi mami. Me emocione aún más cuando este hombre camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla, fue bañada por los rayos del sol. No recordaba los cálidos que eran, no está tanto como en mis días de libertad, pero aun podía sentir su cálido abrazo.

Después de tantos días encerrada en un lugar oscuro, sin nada de espacio, ver ese jardín me parecía muy hermoso, había césped muy verde, no había ningún solo árbol, ni arbusto ni animales, solo césped y a unos metros, un enorme muro, con algunas ventanas y una gran puerta, parecía una escuela enorme, pero era color gris casi blanca, pero lo extraño fue ver un par de humanos en el techo, un techo muy alto, y estos dos humanos estaban sosteniendo esos mismos tubos largos que lastimaron a mi abuela.

Sentí temor, pero por suerte no me lastimaron ni a ese hombre que me saco de la jaula. Ambos caminamos por el césped, yo estaba un poco más feliz, podía respirar aire fresco, y sentir el calor del sol, era lo segundo que más quería desde hace dos meces. Nos aproximábamos a ese enorme edificio, dejando atrás otro edificio un poco más chico a comparación del que tenía enfrente. Sabía que ahí estaban las demás potrillas, estaban encerradas, en ese momento deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que también liberaran a las demás.

Una vez llegamos a la puerta de ese enorme complejo, estas se abrieron después de que este hombre hablara un poco y me señalara. Al verme, estos abrieron la puerta, dos de esos hombres igualmente con esos tubos de color oscuro, nos vieron entrar, y al ingresar por completo estas puertas se volvieron a cerrar con fuerza.

El ruido me asusto un poco, pero seguí caminando a un lado de ese hombre. Caminamos por algunos pasillos, que, a mi parecer, blancos muy limpios, estaba algo fresco, pero el ambiente se sentía diferente, se sentía, raro, vacío. En ese lugar había mucho más silencio que afuera o en ese lugar donde estaba.

Caminamos por un rato más, hasta que llegamos a un cuarto, donde al entrar, vi más de esos hombres, estos con batas blancas, y uno de ellos con una vestimenta azul oscuro.

Cuando entre y el humano que me guiaba se detuvo, los que estaban de blanco me vieron, y uno de ellos, el de azul, se acerca a mí, no pude evitar sentir temor de él, esa mirada de inquietaba, di dos pasos hacia atrás con mis orejas bajas, hasta que no resistí mas y me jale con fuerza para alejarme de él muy asustada.

-Tranquila pequeña- Este hombre no se detuvo en sostenerme con sus manos y cargarme, use todas mis patas para tratar de liberarme de sus manos, pero nunca lo logre, este hombre me llevó a una mesa que estaba en ese lugar, me sentó en ella, pero no me soltó.

Los demás hombres se acercaron a verme más de cerca, unos tocaron mis patas, mis orejas, mi mentón para ver mi cara, otros tocaron mi pequeño cuerno que estaba bloqueado con un anillo anulador de magia.

La mayoría murmuraban cosas que no entendía, si "mis proporciones", mi "masa corporal", mis "atributos físicos", "mi apéndice craneal", muchas no las entendí, pero algo que, si entendí muy bien, fue "Paleta de colores" y "reconocimiento familiar". Apenas escuche esa palabra y mis orejas se levantaron, llamando la atención de uno de ellos.

-Tal vez recuerdes esto pequeña potranca- Menciono el hombre de vestimenta azul, mostrándome a mi peluche, mi preciado Sabelotodo, está ahí. Sonreí animada, no creía volver a ver mi peluche favorito. Extendí mis cascos pidiéndolo, y para mi sorpresa me fue entregado en mis cascos, lo abracé muy fuerte.

-Comencemos con el primer paso, ella debe reconocer a su familia- Dijo uno de esos hombres, yendo a una pared del lugar, acciono un botón y de este un vidrio negro se levantó, al estar levantada lo suficiente logre ver a mi mami, lo que más quería desde que me separaron de ella, ahí estaba, al igual que mi papi, ambos estaban ahí.

Los reconocí al instante, abrace a sabelotodo con uno de mis cascos y traté de saltar de la mesa e ir con ellos, solo me separaban unas rejas que eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que mi pequeño cuerpo los atravesara con facilidad. Pero no lo logre, la correa que me sostenía no me dejo siquiera acercarme al borde de la mesa.

Mis padres lograron verme, comenzaron a gritar mi nombre atreves de esas correas que tenían en su cabeza. Trataban de acercarse a mí, pero no podían, solo quedaba que yo fuera con ellos, pero ese hombre no me dejaba.

-Prosigamos, bájala y deja que se acerca un poco, pero no al deje ingresar con ellos o que estos la toquen- hablo otro de esos humanos, eso me desconcertó, pero no le preste mucha atención, quería acercarme a ellos.

El hombre me bajo de la mesa y con la correa sujetada me dejo acercarme a ellos, yo trotaba feliz por llegar a los brazos de mis padres, estaba por alcanzar el casco gris de mi mami, pero me detuve en seco, o mejor dicho, esa correa me detuvo en seco.

-Mami….- Dije al estar a poco de estar con ella otra vez, algo triste de no poder alcanzarla por más que me esforzara

-Twily… hija….- Murmuro mi mami, soltaba unas lágrimas, ella también estaba feliz de verme, pero esos hombres no me dejaban acercarme más a ellos. Volteo a verlos, con una mirada triste y suplicante, los vi a todos, pero ninguno dijo nada.

-Mami… papi…- Volví a murmurar en un tono más tiste, pero aun así nadie hablo para nada

-No… Hija NOOOO… POR FAVOR NO…- Escuche como Gritaban mis padres al ver ese vidrio negro cerrarse otra vez

-NOOO DEJENLA- Grito mi padre, yo trate de ir con ellos, pero el vidrio negro se cerró por completo, separándome de ellos una vez más.

Mis ojos estallaron en lágrimas otra vez, llamaba a mis padres, ambos, a tan poco de tocarlos, y sentir sus abrazos, nos habían separado nuevamente. Llorando, fruncí mi ceño y comencé a jalarme de ese hombre.

-Déjame ir… quiero estar con mis papás, suéltame hombre feo, suéltame...- Gritaba, al mismo tiempo que me jalaba de él, y trataba de alejarme, pero en ningún momento solté mi preciado peluche, lo único que me quedaba ahora.

Pero este hombre en lugar de gritarme, o jalarme, me sostuvo en sus brazos, yo me retorcí para alejarme, pero me sostuvo con más fuerza. Continuaba gritando y retorciéndome, pero este hombre no se inmutaba en nada, sino al contrario, rio un poco, y me arrebato a Sabelotodo de mi casco.

-Noooo Regrésamelo, es mío dámelo- Le reclame, pero este solo se quedó con el peluche en su mano.

-Sigamos con el siguiente paso, inmovilícenla- Ordeno otro de esos hombres con bata blanca, a lo que el hombre de vestimenta azul que me sostenía me llevó otra vez a la mesa, otro hombre saco una tabla de madera, pintada en blanco, con algunas correas incrustadas en ellas, la coloco en la mesa.

Me asusté mucho, no sabía para qué era eso, pero estaba asustada, en eso vi al hombre que me saco de la jaula, acercarse con el juego de cuerdas que tomo primero, y lo uso en mí, lo coloco en mi cabeza apresando mi pequeño hocico, ya no pude gritar más, no podía gritar ni llamar a nadie, menos hablar. Seguido de eso me acostaron boca arriba sobre esa madera con correas, y me ataron mis patas a los extremos, sujetaron mis extremidades con esas correas con fuerza.

Quede inmovilizada en una posición que me era un tanto incomoda, nunca había estado así, con mi magia bloqueada, mi boca amordazada y mis cascos bien sujetados. Mi corazón se aceleró demasiado, estaba asustada.

-Muy bien, ahora sigamos con el siguiente paso, los medicamentos y a máquina… tráiganlas- Dijo otro de esos científicos, conocía la palabra medicinas, pero sabía que no estaba enferma. Pero no sabía a qué se refería con aparto.

Me asusté más, comencé a retorcerme y jalar mis patas, pero nada funcionaba, en eso, ese hombre de mirada fría que me saco de la jaula, se acercó otra vez, llevado ese casco en sus manos, me vio seriamente a mis ojos, y los míos un tanto húmedos a los de él. Poco a poco el acerco su mano a mi melena, y la acaricio un poco, por un momento cerro sus ojos, pero no modulo palabra alguna.

-Aquí están los medicamentos doctor- Escuché a uno de ellos, parecía más joven, llevaba con él una bandeja con dos jeringas llenas, cosas que me hacían sentir más miedo del que ya tenía. Vi con terror como se acercaron a mí con esas cosas.

Jale mis cascos una y otra vez, pero fue en vano, ese hombre debata blanca me clavo esa aguja sin piedad en uno de mis pequeños bancos. Trate de gritar del dolor, pero solo salieron leves gemidos de esas creas que mantenían mi mandíbula apretada.

Ambas sustancias fueron inyectadas en mí, dolió mucho, pero eso no les importo. Segundos después, comenzaba a sentir mi cuerpo raro, y mi cabeza igual, pero aún estaba consciente de mi alrededor.

-Ahora el aparato, conéctenlo a la corriente, procedan a preparar a la potrilla- Menciono otro de ellos, no logre verlo, ya que mis músculos no me respondían muy bien.

Pude ver como acercaron una gran caja de metal, parecía una radio, pero esta no tenía nada más que botones y unos cuantos cables saliendo de él, y otro más conectado a una pared un poco más grueso que los demás.

El hombre de vestimenta azul me puso ese casco a mi cabeza, y conecto el casco a ese aparato, acto seguido, un par de brazaletes de cuello y metal se envolvieron en mis brazos, cerca de mi hombro.

Mi cabeza estaba más mal, veía las cosas moverse de una forma anormal, como si lo que viera fuera solo agua que se mueve con gotas de lluvia.

-Esta lista la potrilla- Dijo el mismo joven de bata blanca que estaba a un lado de mi

-Muy bien, procedamos entonces, carguen la máquina, primera descarga en 10 segundos- Escuché a lo lejos, mi vista cada vez se nublaba más, pero aún estaba consiente, las voces se escuchaban, pero en menos volumen, a girar un poco vi ese aparato con unas líneas rojas y uno botones.

-Descarga en 3,2…1- Mi cuerpo y mi mente se estremecieron, sentí un dolor incomparable, mi cuerpo sintió una enorme descarga que terminó de dejarme inconsciente en menos de 5 segundos.

.

.

.

-Quinta descarga- La Máquina volvió a dejar salir una descarga igual de fuerte que la primera estremeciendo el pequeño cuerpo color lavanda.

-Terminada la primera cesión, suéltenla y déjenla en una jaula de observación, los resultados se verán después de unas horas, una vez que despierte- El pequeño cuerpo de Twilight fue liberado de esa mesa, estaba completamente suelto.

-¿Cree que haya funcionado?-

-Si funciono con las otras 3 seguro con esta también-

Un científico tomo un estetoscopio y reviso el corazón de Twilight.

-Aún está viva-

 **Nota del Autor: ¿Quieren leer más?**


	2. Chapter 2

Un pequeño cuerpo inerte era llevado por un par de brazos a un cuarto en especial. Un hombre con vestimenta azul llevaba a la pequeña potrillas color lavanda, sin nada en su cuerpo, había Sido liberada de la mesa y de las correas de su cabeza, pero aún conservaba el anillo en su cuerno.

Este humano entro a una pequeña sección, un pasillo, donde había muchas puertas a ambos lados, con luces verdes encendidas sobre de ellas, llegó a un punto donde las luces sobre las puertas eran rojas, entro a la siguiente con luz roja, donde dentro había una jaula algo grande en el centro, sobre una mesa.

Este hombre abrió la jaula, y dejo a la pequeña Twilight aún inconsciente dentro, encerrada una vez más. Se retiró de ese cuarto, cerrando la puerta la cual arriba de esta la luz se volvió verde.

.

.

.

Al fin comenzaba a despertar, mi cuerpo me dolía mucho, no podía moverme con facilidad aún, me sentía pesada y mareada. Abrió mis ojos y lo único que vi fue blanco, borroso y blanco. Al tallar mis ojos, logré aclarar mi visión, dándome cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto bien iluminado y blanco, dentro de otra jaula más grande.

Cuando sentí las suficientes fuerzas me senté con mucha dificultad, y me recargué en las rejas de mi nueva jaula para no caer en ese mármol duro en el que estaba. Vi a mi alrededor, encontrando solo dos tazones es vacíos.

No había nada en ese cuarto, ni una sola ventana, y las luces eran blancas. No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí, solo recuerdo haberme dormido en mi jaula junto con las demás potrillas, y ahora estaba aquí.

-Hola…. HOLA…- Grité hacia la puerta, pero nadie apareció.

Estaba muy confundida, me puse en mis cuatro cascos, pero por alguna razón me agité muy rápido en dar unos pasos hasta la puerta de mi jaula. Es cuando un pequeño recuerdo de mi siendo atada a una mesa regreso a mi mente, me asuste al recordar eso, vi a todos lados, pero solo confirme una vez más mi estado actual.

Ahora estaba sola y no sabía el porqué, de inmediato recordé a mi Madre y a mi padre, y como jugábamos solo nosotros tres. Me coloque muy deprimida, cada vez que recordaba mi feliz pasado me dolía mucho que ya no fuera igual.

Por unos minutos centré mi atención en recordarlos a nosotros tres, pero en eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Ese hombre de vestimenta azul, entro seguido de 5 hombres de bata blanca. No dude ni un segundo en tratar de escapar de ellos, quería imaginar que podía alejarme siempre y que nunca me alcanzarían, pero no era así. Este hombre abrió la jaula y me saco de ella sujetándome de mis patas traseras.

-¡No… por favor, no me hagan daño por favor!- Decía asustada, pero esos hombres parecían estar sordos a mis palabras.

Este hombre de vestimenta azul me sujeto con fuerza y me saco de ese cuarto. Luchaba contra él, para que me dejara en paz, imaginaba que otra vez querrían lastimarme, así como la última vez. Mis intentos fueron en vano, llegamos de nuevo a ese enorme cuarto y me colocaron en esa misma mesa.

-¡Déjenme en paz!- Gritaba, pero nadie me prestaba atención.

-Veamos los resultados, abre la compuerta número uno- Ordenó uno de esos hombres de blanco, y otro obedeció, activando un botón en especial. Una pequeña puerta de vidrio negro se abrió hacia arriba.

-Mami…- Murmuré viendo de nuevo a mi madre, aquella unicornio color cris claro, seguía detrás de esa reja, sin nadie más, ella golpeo las rejas como un intento de romperlas y rescatarme de las manos de estos humanos, pero nada le funciono.

-Twilight… por favor déjenla en paz, mi niña, por favor- Suplicaba en voz baja, no podía hablar muy alto debido a esas correas que rodaban su cabeza y su hocico, trate una vez más de liberarme de ese hombre y llegar con ella, pero nunca me soltó.

-Aún recuerda a su madre, abran la segunda puerta…- Podía escuchar como había ordenado eso, a un lado de donde estaba mi mami, se levantó otro vidrio negro, y detrás estaba mi papi, como lo esperaba estaba ahí, pero ahora estaba separado de mi madre, y a comparación de ella, no podía hablarme, esas correas le apretaban más a él impidiéndole llamarme. Trate de ir con él, pero estos hombres nunca me soltaron.

-Papi… mami… por favor suéltenme- volví a suplicar, pero nadie me escuchaba

-Aún recuerda a su padre, era de esperarse, pues eran los que la cuidaban siempre- Pude notar como esas palabras enfurecieron mis papás, pues fruncieron el ceño y golpearon aún más las rejas –Ahora abran la tercera compuerta-

Al escuchar eso me desconcerté, quien podría estar en esa tercera puerta, no podía pensar en nadie más que en mis padres. Vi como el vidrio negro se levantó y me dejo ver a un joven unicornio blanco de melena de varios tonos de azul oscuro. También llevaba esas correas en su cabeza, pero pronuncio mi nombre.

-¡Twilight! ¡Twily!- Exclamo ese unicornio, se veía feliz de verme, pero yo nunca lo había visto en mi vida, me desconcertaba que me llamara por el apodo que mis padres me dieron, mi cara era de pura con función, desconcierto, note como ese unicornio blanco poco a poco también se fue confundiendo de verme –¿Twily?…-

Pero no reaccione, no conocía a ese unicornio blanco que tenía enfrente.

volví a ver a mis padres que me veían muy impactados.

-¡TWILIGHT EL ES TU HE….HMMM!...- Mi Madre no pudo terminar de gritar, ya que un hombre había entrado donde ella estaba y donde mi hermano, a ambos los sujetaron de las orejas y al parecer ajustaron esas correas de su cabeza, ya no pudieron hablarme más. Vi a mis padres muy preocupada.

-Maldita, cierren las primeras dos compuertas- Ordeno uno de los científicos, cerrando estos vidrios negros ya no vi más a mis padres.

Sin embargo, al ver otra vez a ese unicornio blanco este me veía con sus ojos llorosos, sus ojos se veían tristes, me veía fijamente y con unos ojos inundados en lágrimas. Pero uno de esos científicos golpeo las rejas, provocando que este lo viera con gran odio.

-Llévenselo a trabajo pesado, ya no nos sirve en este lugar- Ordeno uno de los doctores, y ese unicornio fue jalado de una cadena que rodeaba su cuello fuera de ese lugar al mismo tiempo que el vidrio se cerraba.

Quede confundida por eso, en ningún momento deje de verlo en forma neutra.

 _Yo no lo sabía, ni lo sabría nunca, pero esos humanos, de alguna forma hicieron que todos los recuerdos de mi hermano se borraran de mi mente, ya no podía recordar ningún momento de mi vida pasada con mi querido hermano Shining Armor. Esos humanos, me borraron a mi hermano de mi vida._

-La primera sesión fue todo un éxito señor- Menciono el joven de vestimenta blanca, anotando cosas en una especie de tabla de madera con un papel sobre de ella.

-Sabía que funcionaria, es hora de la segunda sesión- Ordeno el doctor, esas palabras me causaron mala espina, vi a todos a mi alrededor, y vi lo que nunca quería volver a ver.

-NOOO…. DEJENME IR, SUELTAME, SUELTAME- Comencé a gritar aterrada, de nuevo acercaban a mi esa tabla blanca con correas, y el casco que me habían puesto, sabía lo que significaba.

La misma escena se volvió a repetir, de un momento a otro regrese a esa misma posición incomoda de ayer, atada de cascos, mi hocico bien apretado, y como temía, me volvieron a inyectar dos líquidos, ni idea de que eran, solo quería estar lejos de esos humanos, esas criaturas que no habían hecho más que lastimarnos.

El casco fue lo último que me pusieron, negaba con mi cabeza para que no lo logaran, pero al final perdía, ese casco fue adherido a mi cabeza y conectada a ese aparato.

-Primera descarga en 10 segundos- Dijo un científico, sabía lo que esas palabras querían decir aun si estaba drogada, jale mis cascos, trate de gritar, pero muchas cosas me lo impedían.

-3,2…1- Fue lo último que escuche antes de que esa máquina me diera más choques eléctricos en mi cuerpo, mayormente en mi cabeza, la electricidad me causo un dolor increíble, que poco a poco me fue dejando sumida en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

El cuerpo lavanda de Twilight volvió a quedar inerte entre esas correas, soltada una vez más y llevada a su cuarto de observación, para así, dejarla que despertara de ese sueño extremadamente forzado.

Pasaron varias horas, y al fin parecía reaccionar.

.

.

.

Comenzaba a despertar poco a poco, mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, abrí mis ojos, y vi blanco, una vez más. Mis pasos eran muy torpes al caminar, chocaba con las rejas de mi jaula, hasta que llegue a la puerta. La vi esperando que alguien entrara, esperaba que mi mami entrara y me rescatara de ese lugar, y que nunca volviéramos a ser lastimados. Nunca más, volver a ver a esos humanos, son unos monstruos.

Me senté en una esquina, y vi los tazones vacíos, comencé a sentir hambre, no quería imaginar que esos humanos no quisieran darme de comer algo, o de beber, estaba sedienta. Una hora más pasa, mi estómago rugía pidiendo algo de comida, estaba por gritar a alguien, pero un humano, este de vestimenta verde oscuro, con un carrito, de donde saco el mismo heno que nos daban como alimento, e introdujo un poco en mi jaula, seguido de agua en el otro tazón.

Espere a que este hombre se fuera por completo, para lanzarme a comer, tenía mucha hambre y sed, no podía esperar más. Una vez termine, volví a sentarme en el mismo lugar, esperando que alguien entrara. Pero por un par de horas más, nadie más entro.

Fue cuando las luces de mi cuarto se fueron haciendo débiles, hasta que se puso algo oscuro el cuarto, un bostezo me revelo que seguro ya era de noche, me acomode en una esquina y me dormí.

 _Nunca pude imaginar que mi vida terminaría así, metida en esa jaula siendo presa de los experimentos que esos humanos me comenzaron a realizarme, nunca entendí para que estaba ahí, para que me mostraban a mi familia si nunca me iban a dejar acercarme a ellos, en su momento nunca entendí por qué me mostraron a ese unicornio blanco, pero ahora entiendo el por qué._

La mañana siguiente llegó, las luces se encendieron del todo y yo desperté con más hambre aun, justo después de que me llevaran el desayuno, pasadas un par de horas, ese hombre regreso.

-NOOO, NOO, NO- Gritaba al verlo acercarse a mí, corría de un lado a otro de mi jaula, sin encontrar salida, fui sujetada por sus manos, y llevada a ese mismo laboratorio enorme –DEJAME, NO ME TOQUEN DEJENME- Gritaba desesperadamente, todo mi cuerpo se había hecho un desastre, mi pelaje se veía sucio y maltratado, mi melena desarreglada, mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, mi cuerpo incluso tenia leves movimientos involuntarios causados por las descargas eléctricas.

Ya no quería regresar a ese laboratorio, no quería que me volvieran a lastima ni mucho menos a tocar, pero estaba completamente indefensa, no podía usar mi amiga, no tenía fuerza para defenderme, no podía hacer nada más que tratar de huir, sin éxito.

Una vez más, una compuerta fue abierta, ahí estaba mi madre otra vez, aún seguía ahí, estaba amordazada del todo ya que no modulo ninguna palabra, ya no la dejaban, no podía llamarme.

-Mami…- Murmure muy triste, ya no forcejeaba para ir con ella, sabía que no me dejarían, pero en mi mente, en mi cabeza deseaba con toda mi fuerza sentir su cariño, sus abrazos, que me llamara por mi nombre.

-Una madre nunca se olvida- menciono un doctor acercándose a mi mami -¿Qué me dices tu yegua?- Se había acercado a ella, pero mi mami solo lo vio con mucho odio, una mirada que nunca había visto en ella –Abran la segunda compuerta- Ordeno, y vi como una compuerta que estaba a un lado de la de mi mami se abrió, mostrando a un unicornio macho adulto, igualmente amordazado.

Lo vi al instante, pero no sentí nada, nunca había visto a ese pony en mi vida, pero él me veía muy triste, con lágrimas en sus ojos, con sus cascos golpeando con gran estruendo las rejas, al ver a mi mami, la vi igualmente triste, compartía su tristeza, quería más que nada estar con ella, y seguro ella quería estar conmigo también.

El hombre de vestimenta azul me coloco un collar de cuero en mi cuello, y seguido una correa, las mismas que ya había usado, me bajo al suelo, pero me arrastro donde ese unicornio azul, lo vi algo temerosa, pero solo quería estar con mi madre no con ese pony que nunca había visto en mi vida.

 _Una vez más lo habían hecho, poco a poco me estaban arrebatando a mi familia, primero mi hermano y ahora a mi padre, ya no quería más de eso ya no más._

Corrí tratando de llegar con mi mami, pero al estar a punto de llegar la compuerta de vidrio negro se fue cerrando.

-¡No, mami, mami!- Exclame, pero fue tarde, cuando llegue a ella el vidrio ya nos estaba separando, golpe esa cosa negra varias veces mientras dejaba salir lágrimas, me sentir terrible.

-Está funcionando perfectamente- Lo escuche, un gran dolor se formó en mi pecho, caí en esa esquina llorando por mi mami –Traigan todo señores, comenzara la tercera sesión-

-NOOOOOOOO…- Sabia lo que esas palabras querían decir, grite lo más fuerte que pude, pero no sirvió de nada, ese hombre de vestimenta negra me sujeto otra vez, no me resistí, me deje sujetar, no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Me ataron a esa cosa, me amordazaron con fuerza, me drogaron nuevamente y me colocaron ese casco otra vez. Mis ojos dejaban salir muchas lágrimas, pero nada de eso les importo a esas criaturas tan malignas.

-3,2..1- La descarga me estremeció por tercera vez, ese dolor que tanto odiaba sentir, me sacudió, mandándome a dormir a los pocos segundos, mi pequeño cuerpo nunca podía resistir tal carga de electricidad.

Un día más paso, desperté en esa jaula blanca, estaba arrinconada en una esquina, hecha bolita, temblando y muy nerviosa de ver entrar a ese hombre otra vez, de verlo entrar y saber que me volvería a llevar a ese cuarto a electrocutarme otra vez.

Tenía miedo, ya no podía sentir nada más desde que me lanzaron a esa caja esa tarde, nada más que miedo, de ver a esos humanos y saber que solamente me lastimarían, es lo único que saben hacer, causar daño a los demás, a mí que soy una simple pony, a la que controlan con solo un anillo.

Ese día el humano de vestimenta verde entro y dejo algo de frutas dentro de mi jaula, yo me abalancé a este, ansiosa de comer algo dulce, comí con todas mis fuerzas, se sentían tan dulces y jugosas, quería comer siempre de estas, pero me era imposible, siempre me daban heno la mayor parte de la semana.

Esa jaula era más grande que la anterior en la que estaba, pero ahora estoy sola, sin nadie a quien hablarle.

Para mi desgracia, las puertas de mi cuarto se abrieron, yo me estremecí muy asustada de que me volvieran a llevar a ese horrible laboratorio y me lastimaran otra vez. Pero para mi sorpresa, no ingreso el hombre de ropas azules oscuras, sino una mujer alta y peli castaña, con vestimentas violetas, entro y me vio con una sonrisa muy cálida y amable.

Nunca la había visto ahí, ni en ningún otro lado, era la primera vez que veía a una humana, no se como decirles a ellas, solo de esa forma, una humana con una mirada muy amigable. Ella se acercó a la jaula, pero a pesar de su mirada no quería confiar en ella, estaba en este lugar, y los humanos de este lugar eran malo a pesar de su expresión, eso pensaba yo.

-Hola pequeña- Me saludo, yo la vi atentamente –Eres tan linda, lo sabias- Menciono ella viéndome desde un poco lejos atreves de las rejas de mi jaula –No tengas miedo de mí, yo nunca voy a hacerte daño linda- Menciono, me costaba creer algo como eso de un humano –Pero mírate, estas toda sucia y maltratada- Exclamo acercándose un poco más, y para mi mayor sorpresa, abrió la puerta de mi jaula

-Ahhh…- Grite del miedo, mi pequeño cuerpo temblaba mientras veía las manos de esa humana, pero estas nunca entraron por mí, ella me veía a los ojos con una sonrisa amable.

-Vamos sal de ahí- Extendió su mano a la puerta abierta de mi jaula, no quería confiar en ella, pero algo me decía que no era mala, algo me lo decía, pero aún no estaba convencida, hasta que lo vi –Vamos, él nos acompañara- Al ver lo que tenía ella en su mano, llamo más mi atención, y fue donde accedí a salid de la jaula para tomar entre mis cascos a mi peluche sabelotodo. Lo abracé con una sonrisa, me senté en el borde de esa mesa y ella me vio sonriente –Eso es, ahora ven conmigo-

En eso es mujer me sostuvo entre sus brazos, me levanto, pero yo m aferré a mi peluche, comencé a retorcerme para zafarme, pero en eso ella suavizo su agarre y me acomodo en su pecho, y me acaricio con cariño. Algo que me hizo quedarme más quieta y verla a la cara incrédula.

-Te lo dije bonita, nunca te hare daño, te lo prometo- Me regalo una sonrisa, algo que no había visto en muchos meces, mas confiada, recargue mi cabecita en su pecho, me relaje un poco, y ella me saco del cuarto, llevándome por los pasillos, hasta que llegamos a un cuarto en especial, donde me dejo en una bañera de metal –Hueles feo chiquita Jejeje, pero te daré un gran baño y olerás a rosas, te hará muy bien- Dijo algo divertida, ella acerco su mano a mi peluche –Vamos dámelo, prometo regrésatelo cuando termine tu baño- La vi insegura, pero al final accedí.

Solté mi peluche y ella lo puso a la vista de ambas, seguido de eso acerco un par de botellas verdes y una esponja rosa, abrió el agua que cayó sobre mí, estaba tibia, se sentía tan bien, ella comenzó su labor de darme un baño, me puso jabón en mi cabeza y lavo mi melena, al igual que mi cola, después puso jabón a la esponja y con ella lavo mi cuerpo.

-Jejeje eso es, te estas portando muy bien- Decía muy animada y sonriente, se nota que se divertía, y yo igual, reía junto con ella mientras jugaba con las burbujas del agua –Muy bien, terminamos linda-

Esa mujer me saco del agua y uso una toalla para secarme el exceso de humedad en mi pelaje, tardo unos minutos, pero al fin estaba muy limpia, en ese momento me regreso a sabelotodo a mis cascos, al tomarlo, le sonreí, me di cuenta que ella no era mala.

-Muy bien, ya estas más limpia y hueles muy bonito jeje- Volvió a levantarme en sus manos, y me abraso con mucho cariño –¿Te gusto el baño pequeña? - Yo estaba a punto de contestar con un sí, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse me asusto, me aferré a ella, pero al voltear vi a ese hombre de ropas azules, algo molesto, junto con otro de ellos.

-Ana dame a la potrilla, y regresa a tu puesto- Dijo este hombre, me asuste, ahora me aferraba más a esa mujer, pero ella no dijo nada para negarse, solamente vi como su mirada cambio de una muy animada y amable a una muy seria –Obedece Ana- Volvió a decir este hombre

En eso se acercó a mi muy firme, volví a aférrame al brazo de esa mujer, pero este humano me tomo en sus ásperas manos y me jalo de ella, logre ver como una mirada de pena se formó en ella, pero no hizo nada para salvarme de ese hombre.

-Espera…- Dijo ella, yo la vi esperanzada -¿A dónde la llevas?-

-Al laboratorio con los demás científicos, ya es hora de la cuarta sesión- Dijo el, al instante comencé a forcejear en sus manos, no quería nada mas de eso.

-No deberían seguir con eso la están lastimando- Murmuro ella algo molesta, noté eso, le puse más atención, extendía mis cascos hacia ella, pero ninguno de los dos se movía

-Tú no tienes autoridad aquí, será mejor que te dediques solo a tu trabajo de ser veterinaria de mugrosos equinos, y dejes a los profesionales hacer su trabajo- Dijo este hombre, no entendí mucho de lo que acababa de decir, pero al terminar, se dio la vuelta y se retiró del cuarto, volví a forcejar para liberarme, pero este hombre solo reforzó su agarre.

Volvimos a llegar a ese cuarto, lo único que se venía a mi mente eran más de esas descargas, ese manojo de correas que usaban para amordazarme, las enormes jeringas llenas de líquidos de colores opacos, y ese casco, esa cosa horrible que me daba descargas eléctricas.

Uno de esos humanos de bata blanca se acercó a mí, tarta de alejarme, pero él me sujeto de mi melena para mantenerme quieta. Vio mi cara más de cerca.

-No se ven muchos signos de locura, solo de cansancio y estrés- Murmuro él, en eso vio a sabelotodo entre mis cascos –¿Aun tiene este peluche?- Preguntó viendo al hombre de ropa azul oscuro, yo me aferre más a mi peluche con temor a que se me fuera arrebatado una vez más, cosa que veía venir.

-Así es, Ana se lo dio- Dijo el hombre de ropas azules

-¿Ana?- Respondió el de bata blanca

-Si señor, Ana saco a esta potrilla de su jaula, y la llevo al cuarto de baño para asearla, y además le dio el peluche- Dijo este, el de ropa azul se vio algo molesto

-Esa mujer no debió hacerlo, no sin permiso del doctor en jefe de esta potrilla, que soy yo- Menciono este algo engreído

Pero después se alejó, fue directamente donde estaban unos botones en la pared, presiono uno, y abrió una compuerta de vidrio negro de un lado de la pared.

-Ya no importa, sigamos con esto, por primera vez esa mujer será un punto clave- Menciono el científico

Al abrirse completamente la compuerta logre ver a una unicornio adulta, de pelaje color gris muy claro, ella me veía muy preocupada, pero yo solo ladee mi cabeza dudosa, no sabía quién era ella, al hacer esto, comenzó a golpear las rejas que la separaban de nosotros, y comenzó a ver a los humanos con mucho odio, quería girar algo pero solo gemidos ahogados se escuchaban de ella.

-Jajaja Muy bien, funciono- Este humano me vio con una sonrisa –Inmovilícenla señores, haremos la última sesión, y comenzaremos con el paso que estábamos planeando, será la primera vez que se haga, implantación, veremos si funciona-

Cerré mis ojos y apreté mi boca con fuerza, por primera vez un sentimiento de impotencia se formó en mí, sabía lo que esas primeras palabras significaban, pero no las siguientes ¿A qué se refería con "Implantación"?

Estaba distraída con mi pequeño berrinche que me tomo por sorpresa que mi peluche me fuera arrebatado, al sentir que fue jalado con brusquedad de entre mis cascos abrí mis ojos, pero ya era tarde. Fui sujetada por dos de ellos, pero al ser sujetada, vi a esa yegua unicornio, más desesperada de salir de ahí me veía con los ojos llorosos, parecía que quisiera salvarme, quisiera que pudiera, que alguien me ayudaría, aun si ella era una desconocida para mí.

Me volvieron a sujetar de mis patas, me cargaron con todo lo que siempre me habían puesto en esos últimos tres días, y el casco en mi cabeza. Pero esa vez hubo algo diferente, me habían inyectado una sustancia más, lo que para mí solo significaba más dolor, pero para ellos, un experimento más.

Podía escuchar como las rejas de esa compuerta eran golpeadas cada vez más desesperadamente, leves gemidos de terror se escucharon, pero yo ya no podía ver a esa yegua más.

La descarga inicio, estremeciendo mi cuerpo otra vez.

 _Ya era la cuarta vez que me habían dado descargas eléctricas, esos humanos me arrebataron a cada miembro de mi familia, primero mi hermano, después mi padre, al final, mi madre. Ya no podía recordarlos a ellos, solo recordaba a mi abuela y a sabelotodo, que eran los únicos a lo que no me habían programado con esas medicinas y esas descargas._

 _Nunca hubiera creído a que grado de crueldad llegarían ellos, tanto, que dejarían ver a mi madre como me lastimaban en grande._

.

.

.

El cuerpo de Twilight fue llevado a su cuarto de observación una vez más, pero ahora, con una pequeña grabación que resonó durante una hora cerca de ella, repitiendo una frase, una y otra vez.

.

.

.

Comenzada a despertar una vez más, mi cuerpo se estremecía por las descargas, además de que aún me sentía rara de mi cabeza, me senté en una esquina viendo a mi alrededor con mucho miedo, mi pequeño cuerpo temblaba e imaginaba muchas cosas, una de ellas, a esos humanos que me estaban lastimando, me ataban, me drogaban, me lastimaban mi cuerpo con ese aparato.

Ya no quería más de eso, ya no quería, solo quería salir de ahí, de esa jaula, dejar de comer heno todos los días, de estar encerrada y no pode usar magia, de no poder jugar con nadie, de estar sola, solo quería una cosa, quería más que nada en la vida, volver a estar con mi mami, solo ella me cuidaría de todos ellos, de salvaría de ellos, quería que ella me salvara, quería verla entrar por esa puerta y me sacara de esta jaula.

Un ruido llamo mi atención, vi hacia la puerta que estaba abriéndose, y entro ese hombre de ropas verdes, el que siempre nos daba la comida, me dejo mi ración y mi agua, y se fue, yo quedé sola, comí, pero no estaba tranquila. Me senté a un lado de la puerta a esperar.

Paso una hora más, parecía que nadie iba a entrar por esa puerta, me alejé a una esquina alejada y me acosté, para tratar de relajarme, pero el ruido de esa puerta de metal se escuchó, al voltear, mi cara se ilumino al ver a mi mami acercarse a mí, con una mirada matinal.

-Mami… ¡MAMI, MAMI!- Exclame corriendo a la puerta de mi jaula, ella se acercó y con sus manos la abrió, yo Salí alegre, y brinque hacia ella, la cual me recibió con un gran abrazo –Mami… mami, te extrañe mucho- Murmure, mientras abrasaba a esa humana de vestimentas violetas.

-Calma pequeña, no temas más, ya estoy aquí, mama ya está aquí- Me decía ella en voz suave, solté un par de lágrimas de felicidad, me aferraba a ella para nunca más soltarla.

-No me dejes sola otra vez mami, por favor, esos hombres feos me lastiman, no me dejes con ellos mami- Le decía en un tono triste, y ella me respondía con muestras de cariño.

-No, descuida Twilight, no te volveré a deja sola, no dejare que te lastimen más- Me dijo en un tono maternal, yo me relaje un poco, sabía que en sus manos estaría a salvo.

 _Me duele toda mi alma por esto que paso, esos humanos, no se conformaron por borrarme todos los recuerdos de mi familia, de mi hermano, mi padre y mi verdadera madre, si no, que se atrevieron a implantarme una verdad falsa, implantaron en mi cabeza la idea, de que es humana era mi madre de toda la vida, eso creía ciegamente, ya no había nada de lógica, solo sabía eso, que esa mujer humana, era mi madre._

Mientras estaba con ella, me sentía tan segura, me relaje a tal punto que estaba sobre de ella entre sus brazos, deseando que nunca más me dejara en esa jaula a merced de esos hombres.

-Descuida pequeña, mama no dejara que nadie te lastime otra vez, no, tú vas a venir conmigo…- Mi mami camino fura del cuarto, llevándome entre sus manos, había olvidado lo suaves que eran.


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin sentía que podría ser feliz una vez más, al fin podía estar en los cascos de mi madre, durante meces había soñado con este momento y al fin había llegado. Mi mami y yo nos dirigíamos fuera de ese enorme y feo lugar. Me sentía feliz de alejarme de esos hombres que me lastimaron, podía ver otra vez el verde césped y el cielo arriba de mí. Podía ver a todos lados, pero el lugar que más me llamo la atención fue al frente, algo retirado de ese enorme lugar donde estaba, había otro complejo enorme, este al parecer no tenía ventanas, pero al diferencia del anterior, no había nadie en el techo. Es más, no había techo.

-Vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar Twilight, seguro te gustara- Me dijo mi mami en un tono muy maternal, yo sonreí, creía completamente en lo que decía.

Cuando llegamos a ese lugar, entramos por una puerta, de inmediato me di cuenta de que no eran paredes, sino muros, dentro de esos muros altos había una gran casa, era enorme, me era muy extraño que no hubiera nada más que esa casa y unos cuantos arboles dentro de esos altos muros.

-¿Mami?- Dije viendo hacia riba, encontrando una cálida sonrisa de mi mami

-Calma, esta es nuestra nueva casa, la anterior fue destruida, pero esta es mucho más bonita- Con una sonrisa mi mami entro a esta, por dentro parecía muy normal y espaciosa.

-¿Ya no me lastimaran esos hombres mami?- Le pregunte un tanto temerosa, pero ella me llevo a un sillón y me dejo en un extremo

-Claro que no Twilight, ellos no te harina nada más, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte- Sonreía por esas palabras, ya que mi madre nunca dejaría que me volvieran a hacer cualquier cosa –Pero hija, yo solo podre cuidarte dentro de estos muros, esa fue la condición de que ya nunca nos hicieran nada-

-¿No?- Pregunte una vez más con miedo, esas palabras no me gustaban

-Si eres obediente y nunca más sales de entre estos muros, yo podre protegerte de ellos, por eso te pido que nunca salgas sin mi permiso, o sin mí, solo aquí dentro serás libre- En ese momento mi mami acerco sus manos a mi frente, y con cuidado quito el apretado anillo que bloqueaba mi magia, volví a sonreír, al fin podría hacer magia otra vez

-Gracias Mami- Exclame abrasándola de uno de sus brazos, aun no podía creer que toda esa pesadilla estuviera terminando

-Podrás usar tu magia, pero nunca para salir de aquí, jeje, vamos a conocer a tus hermanas hija- Dijo, dejándome un tanto sorprendida ¿Desde cuándo tengo hermanas? –Ellas seguro estarán en el jardín tarsero jugando o practicando magia- Yo la vía incrédula.

-¿Mami… Yo tengo hermanas?- Le pregunte con mi cabeza un poco ladeada, esperando mi respuesta

-Si, tienes 4 hermanas, vamos a que las conozcas- Mi mami camino hacia unos de los pasillos, yo salte de ese sillón para seguirla.

Al ir caminando me daba cuenta de lo grande que en realidad era esa casa por dentro, parecía pequeña por fuera pero dentro se notaba mucho espacio, al irnos acercando al final del pasillo, podía ver una puerta, que al ser abierta dejaba ver más de ese jardín verde con árboles y arbustos, pero lo que llamo mi atención fue ver que en la sombra de un árbol había otras cuatro potrillas, de distintos colores. Las dos nos acercamos hacia ellas, cuando ellas vieron a mi mami dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a verme, dos de ellas leyendo un par de libros, y otras dos jugando con un juego de mes.

-¡Mami!- Exclamaron todas y cada una de ellas al unísono, es cuando mi mami se arrodillo en el suelo y esas 4 potrillas brincaron hacia ella muy alegres

-Ya regresaste mami-

-Te extrañamos, y nos portamos bien- Decías ellas, cada una le hablaba de algo a mi mami, yo solo me quede a la distancia un poco viendo cono mi madre también las abrasaba cálidamente, entre las sonrisas y risas de ellas, estaba por contagiarme por estas, pero es cuando una de ellas me ve, esta de pelaje color lila.

-¿Mamá quien es ella?- Pregunto esta, además de su pelaje lila su melena era color morada, y una línea turquesa

-¿Es nuestra nueva hermana mami?- Preguntó otra con una sonrisa, esta de un color de piel amarillo claro, de melenas rojas y un mechón morado.

-Así es, pequeñas, ella es Twilight- Dijo ella, señalándome, en ese momento esas 4 unicornios, igual que yo, me dirigieron la mirada, todas curiosas, viéndome de cascos a cuerno, me sentí un poco incomoda de que me vieran atentamente –Pequeña Twilight, ellas son tus hermanas, Trixie, Starlight, Sunset y MoonDancer- Dijo señalando a cada una de ellas, al parecer esa unicornio de pelaje lila se llamaba Starlight, y la de pelaje amarillo claro se llamaba Moondancer, así como la unicornio de nombre Sunset era de pelaje color ámbar y Trixia de pelaje azulado.

Cundo nos presentaron dos de ellas se acercaron a extender su casco hacia mí en forma de saludo, un tanto insegura contesté el saludo, pero al verlas reír me sentí un poco más cómoda, así como mi madre las demás rieron.

-Tu eres nuestra nueva hermana, mucho gusto, ya somos 5 jejeje- Mencionaba Starlight, esta parecía algo entusiasta mientras corría donde unos libros –Podrás acompañarnos a leer, estamos estudiando magia- Dijo esta, es cuando Sunset se acercó a mí para empujarme un poco con su cuerno

-Vamos Twilight, leer libros es lo mejor que existe, este libro es de magia y es muy divertido- Vi a esa unicornio un tanto confundida, parecían estar muy felices con lo que hacían, MoonDancer Y Trixie solo jugaban pero ellas dos leían, por primera vez sonreí más abiertamente, me acerque al los libros que tenían cerca esas dos unicornio, hacia meces que no había podido leer ninguno desde que me separaron de mi mami.

-Wow, este libro es de magia, Mami- Vi a mi ammi que nos veía con una sonrisa a todas -¿Puedo leerlo?-

-Claro que si, en la casa hay muchos libros, así como tu cuarto, veras que aquí nunca te faltara nada-

Esas palabras me generaban tanta confianza que no preste atención a nada más, corrí junto con mis nuevas hermanas a leer esos libros, entre todas sonreíamos y la pasábamos bien a nuestro modo, a veces leíamos y compartíamos opiniones, y otras veces jugábamos.

Desde ese día que llegue a esa casa, las cosas habían parecido perfectas, tenía 4 nuevas hermanas y todas nos llevábamos bien, mi mami Ana nos cuidaba mucho y nos daba amor, y nosotras la queríamos tanto que la extrañábamos cada vez que salía y tardaba incluso días en volver, ella siempre nos aseguraba que estando dentro de esos muros nunca nos pasaría nada, y que siempre volvería.

La relación con las demás siempre fue buena, nunca nos peleábamos, y hacíamos cosas juntas, cosas que nos gustaban, como leer y mejorar siempre en nuestra magia. Casi nunca hablábamos de nuestra vida antes de venir a ese lugar, muy pocas veces tocamos el tema, pero según entendí de todas, habíamos llegado a ese lugar casi de igual forma, pero ya no nos importaba, por alguna razón siempre terminábamos dejándolo atrás, sin interesarnos en ese tema.

 _Ya había pasado medio año desde que me arrebataron a mi familia, mi libertad, mi antigua vida. Ya nada era igual solo me conformaba con leer mis libros, convivir con mis falsas hermanas y demás cosas sin importancia, yo no podía verlo, pero eso no era vida, solo nos controlaban, aun si creía que no era así, era todo lo contrario._

Pasaron 10 años, y nosotras seguíamos viviendo en esa rutina repetitiva, pero que, al mismo tiempo, nunca nos aburría, estábamos conformadas al 100% con nuestra vida. Como casi siempre pasaba, nuestra madre salió de los muros de nuestra casa, se despidió y prometió volver en un par de días, no nos preocupamos, seguimos con nuestra vida ahí.

Pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse raras, ya habían pasado 5 días desde que nuestra madre ese fue, y no regresaba, mis hermanas y yo comenzábamos a preocuparnos, pero queríamos ser positivas como siempre, pues aun así sabíamos que ella siempre volvía.

Pasaron 10 días, y nuestra madre no regresaba, es cuando algo paso, una de mis hermanas, Starlight, se preocupó tanto que decidió hablar.

-Tenemos que salir a buscarla, nunca se había tardado en regresar más de una semana- Dijo ella, las demás la veíamos dudosas –Es nuestra madre, nos la quitaron antes, no quiero que nos la vuelvan a quitar, si le paso algo debemos ayudarla-

-Pero Starlight, si salimos esos hombres nos harán cosas malas- Menciono Trixie, yo asentí con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con ella

-Tal vez sea mejor esperar, quizás regrese pronto, o tal vez hoy, que tal si esperamos dos días más, si no regresa yo te apoyare- Dije, más decidía que antes, todas las demás pensaron mis palabras, solo para al final afirmar con la cabeza.

Ese día paso normal para nosotros, estaba oscureciendo, comenzaba a caer la tarde, pero de pronto, algo paso, unos sonidos fuertes se escucharon fuera de los muros, yo me exalte, al igual que las demás, corrimos a un lado de la casa por el jardín para ver la puerta de entrada, los sonidos provenían de ahí, todas recodamos a la perfección esos sonidos característicos de los tubos de metal que lastiman a quien sea que tengan enfrente.

-¿Qué es eso? Tengo miedo...- Menciono MonDancer, todas estábamos igual o peor que ella, con mucho miedo, imaginando lo peor.

Sin embargo, las cosas se calmaron cuando vimos la puerta abrirse, todas vimos atentamente la puerta, cormos hacia ella esperando que nuestra mandar entrara por esta, pero fue todo lo contrario, no fue más que un grupo de 5 hombres con esos tubos los que entraron.

Nos detuvimos en seco, al verlos recordamos todo lo que pasamos por culpa de esos hombres horribles, retrocedimos lentamente, veíamos a la puerta y a ellos.

-¿SE LES PERDIO ALGO YEGUAS?- Dijo uno de ellos, disparando al aire, nosotras corrimos asustadas por esos fuertes sonidos, aun temíamos de ellos, corrimos pero más de esos hombres entraron, a paso lento nos siguieron hasta que nos arrinconaron contra la pared. Nos quedamos algo más quietas viendo como nos rodeaban

-¿Dónde está nuestra madre?- Se atrevió a preguntar Sunset, pero como respuesta uno de esos hombres paso al frente, tenía en sus manos un tubo de esos más pequeño, diferente, sin previo aviso disparo a mi hermana Sunset, esta grito por el dolor pero al ver su herida solo vio una pequeña jeringuilla clavada en su hombro -¿QUE ES ESTO?- Exclamo, pero ninguno de esos hombres nos dirigió la palabra.

Este mismo hombre termino por dispáranos a todas, cada una de nosotras termino con una de esas cosas clavadas en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo, yo fue la última a la que nos dispararon, cuando sentí esa cosa, encendí mi cuerno, todo lo que había estado estudiando estaba por ponerlo a prueba, pero cada vez comenzaba a sentirme más cansada, de mi cuerno apenas salieron unas cuantas chispas.

-SERA MEJOR QUE SE OLVIDEN DE ESA MUJER, YA NUNCA LA VOLVERAN A VER MUGROSAS YEGUAS- Grito uno de esos hombres, cada una comenzamos a caer al césped dormidas por la droga que nos lanzaron, al ser la última en ser dañada, fui la única que vio como entre dos hombres se llevaban a rastras a mis hermanas, las sacaron de nuestro hogar arrastrándolas de las patas traseras por esa puerta.

-No… ¡Madre!..- Grite hacia la puerta, pero delante de mí un par de zapatos negros me cubrió la vista –Hermanas…-

-Jajaja Twilight, ¿Feliz de verme mocosa?- Decía este hombre, al verlo a la cara lo reconocí, ese hombre de vestimentas azules oscuras, trate de alejarme, pero comenzaba a ver borroso, lo último que escuche fueron las risas de este hombre.

 _Una vez más lo estaban haciendo, esos humanos nunca supieron cuándo detenerse, mi fin estaba cerca eso lo supe, pero no sabía por cuento dolor tenía que pasará para quebrarme totalmente y ceder a los tratos de esos hombres. Ahora siento pena por esas demás unicornios que hicieron pasar por mis hermanas, habían pasado por lo mismo que , o eso imaginaba, y sufrieron exactamente lo mismo, después de haber sido separadas, como era de esperarme, nunca supe más de esa humana a la que me dieron como madre, nunca la volví a ver, pero ahora sé que nunca fue mala, que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que nos hacían, pero también se, que tampoco podía hacer nada para ayudarnos, de cierta forma, el ser nuestra madre nos ayudó, ya que vivimos unos años en paz, hasta que esos hombres nunca más la dejaron beber a vernos por más que ella exigió o suplico, su crueldad no tenía límites._

Desperté en una pequeña celda oscura, totalmente cerrada la puerta no tenía ventanas ni mucho menos las paredes, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada más que gris, estaba sola una vez más, pero no solo eso, sino que además mi cuerno estaba bloqueado otra vez, ya no pidió usar magia, no podría escapar sin ella. Cuando intenté levantarme, sentí algo alrededor de mis cascos, de los cuatro, al bajar la mirada vi que mis 4 patas estaba sujetadas con grillete, y estas mismas encadenadas a una argolla fijada en el suelo. No podía moverme mucho, por más que gritaba nadie me respondía.

De nuevo volví a sentir gran temor por mi situación, m volvieron a separar de mi madre, de mis hermanas, estaba sola y completamente aislada. Una vez más.

Las horas pararon o eso creí yo, no pidió saber si habían pasado horas o días, no podía ver nada, mi celda siempre estaba tenuemente iluminada, no sabía si era de día o de noche, apena y me daban de comer unas manzanas, al menos eso era un consuelo, manzanas en lugar de heno seco y sin sabor.

Verme siempre en ese lugar habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo me desesperaba, quería salir, quería volver a ser libre y correr fuera, pero ya no podía más. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo paso, pero mi cabeza comenzaba a ver coas, mis ojos veían a varias yeguas, unas no las conocía, una de ellas era gris, pero nunca la había visto en mi vida, otro unicornio azul también lo veía, pero sabía que eran solo alucinaciones, ¿me estaba volviendo loca acaso?

Poco a poco estaba perdiendo la cabeza, entre más pasaban los días menos me movía, apenas comía, no pensaba en mucho, trataba de moverme, pero me era inútil.

 _Tal vez mi cuerpo y me mente no percibían en tiempo, pero yo sí, me tuvieron ahí por un año entero, aislada de todo lo demás, un año de mi vida aislada del mundo exterior, en ese tiempo, sin que me diera cuenta poco a poco mi mente se estaba volviendo más blando, y mi cuerpo más débil, mi voluntad se estaba deshaciendo._

No fue hasta meces después de eso que la puerta se volvió a abrir, una fuerte luz me envolvió, cerré mis ojos casi pos instinto para no dañar mi vista, al irme acostumbrando poco a poco a la luz, logré ver más de 5 figuras altas fuera, observándome.

De inmediato supe que eran ellos, esos hombres fueron por mí, me sacarían de ese lugar, pero mi mente ya no sabía bien que sería peor, si quedarme en esa celda donde probablemente enloquecería, o ser sometida por esos horribles seres.

Trate de resistirme a sus locuras, pero estaba débil, me soltaron de las cadenas, pero me colocaron en mi cuello un collar, un tanto más grueso y duro, al parecer, este era más avanzado del que me habían puesto de potrilla.

Ya con ese collar, sentí como una cadena fue deriva a este, alcé la vista y vi como uno de esos hombres jalaba de esta cadena para que me levantara, al principio decidí negarme a todo lo que ellos quisieran hacerme. Me decidí a no copeara en nada, pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión casi al instante, no estoy segura del porqué, pero otro de esos hombres utilizo una fusta para golpear mis flancos.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH… NO- Escáleme, me retorcí para alejarme, pero fue inútil, más golpes llegaron a mi cuerpo, no solo en mis flancos, no resistí mucho el dolo y me levanté del suelo, siendo rajada por esa cadena, le llevaron por los pasillos de ese lugar, todos grises, hasta que llegamos a un cuarto más grande, donde ataron mi cadena a un poste en el centro.

Los 5 hombres que me escoltaron a ese lugar se pararon detrás de mí, se pusieron en fila esperando algo, yo solo me concentre en tratar de huir, ya no era una potrilla indefensa, podía defenderme, o eso quería, quería soltare de ese poste, sacar el anillo de mi cuerno y demostrarles a esos hombres de lo que era capaz, incluso fantaseaba con rescatar a mi madre de culequera lugar donde la tuvieron. Pero por más que intentaba me era imposible suéltame de esa cadena, no quería admitirlo, pero no podía hacer nada.

Quiero pensar que esto terminará bien, pero no fue así, verme en esa situación solo me deprimía más, siempre deseé olvidarme de ese tiempo en que estuve encerrada y maltratada por esos hombres, ahora esos tiempos habían regresado. Peor.

Una vez que me rendí de tratar de luchar contra la cadena que me sostenía, me senté, paso un tiempo, en el cual, habían traído a mi madre conmigo. Al entrar y verla, esta estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Mama!... ¡Déjenla en paz! - Grite, pero nadie me escucho, mi madre apenas y logro verme, solo para ser llevada a un cuarto conjunto, donde una luz se encendió, y atreves de un video que por alguna razón solo me dejaba ver siluetas vi cómo sin piedad, uno de esos humanos se acercó a mi madre con esas armas, así se llamaban, armas asesinas –No… NOOOO-

Grite, desesperada, con el corazón en el estómago, pues uno de esos hombres se acercó a ella y con esa arma, le disparo en la cabeza, la sangre mancho más paredes, solo podía ver siluetas, pero eso no impidió ver a mi madre caer muerta al suelo.

Quede en shock, mis piernas fallaron, esos hombres habían matado a mi madre. Mis ojos estallaron en lágrimas, trate de ir con ella, pero no podía esa cadena nunca me dejo, en eso vi como todos los presentes salieron, de dejaron sola con la vista de mi madre muerta en el suelo.

Durante mucho tiempo grite porque me liberaran, ahora más que nunca odiaba a esas cosas, me arrebataron todo lo que tenía, parecía que sería feliz con mi madre, pero ahora estaba muerta. Por más que lo intente, nunca pude ir con ella, caí al suelo rendida y llore a mares, ya no quería seguir viviendo, mi tristeza aumentaba, solo quería que ese sufrimiento terminara.

Pero no fue así, a partir de ese día, las torturas tanto físicas como mentales continuaron. Me forzaban a hacer cosas que no quería, ese collar me controlaba, si no obedecía me daba una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte, me obligaron a hacer trabajo pesado, a correr y ejercitarme sin descanso.

Durante semanas, me gritaban que no valía nada, que ya no tenía familia ni nadie, me gritaban para que obedeciera y si no lo hacía me esperaban descargas y golpes fuertes. Mi mente poco a poco ceiba ante esa presión, su objetivo, cualquiera que fuese, lo estaban logrando, poco a poco me resignaba a hacer lo que me dijeran, cualquier cosa como si me estuvieran volviendo solo una máquina.

Parecía un infierno, pero para mí mala suerte eso no era lo peor, sino un día, en especial, que un grupo de 3 de esos humanos entraron a mi celda, con cuerdas y cinta, y cada uno con fustas de cuero.

No comprendía sus intenciones, hasta que se quitaron todas las ropas que los cubrían, me asuste, pero no podía huir de ellos, ya que me ataron de cascos, toda una noche en que esos 3 asquerosos humanos se divirtieron conmigo, me violaron por horas. Hasta que me bañaron la cara con ese asqueroso líquido que dejaron salir. Me dejaron ahí tirada, atada y con un horrible olor a hombre humano.

A esas alturas, yo quería estar muerta. Llore y grite toda la noche pidiendo que terminaran con mi vida, pero nada paso. Quede sola esa noche sumida en mi miseria.

AL siguiente día me sacaron a golpes de la celda, nada nuevo, y me llevaron a un patio donde me dieron un leve baño con una manguera a presión, ya no quería luchar más, solo quería que ese sufrimiento terminara.

Llego un momento en que me quitaron el anillo de mi cuerno, fue un día en lo más profundo de esas instalaciones, me llevaron a un cuarto, y me ordenaron que hiciera magia, lo que me pedían lo hacía, y lo que no podía hacer, me obligaban a hacerlo, cada vez que no lograba cierto hechizo, me golpeaban repetidas veces.

-NO ESTUDIASTE 10 AÑOS LIBROS DE MAGIA PARA NADA ESTUPIDA- Gritaba el que me golpeaba, al principio trataba de huir, pero llegue a un punto en que ya no huía, hacia mi mayor esfuerzo por realizar los hechizos que me exigían, daba lo mejor y un poco más, pero llegue a mi limite, ellos me pedían magia más avanzada de la que estudie, sabía que era inútil, al final fallaba, y era castigada con golpes y descargas eléctricas

-Espero logren avances, no se detengan hasta que logre su objetivo- Dijo uno de esos humanos de vestimenta café, uno que nunca había visto, se retiró, dejándome a mí a merced de esos dementes, que, sin piedad, durante horas, sin comida ni nada de agua, me seguían exigiendo todos los hechizos, una y otra vez, durante más de 10 horas.

Estaba agotada, pero no podía defenderme, mi magia no era eterna, sabía que terminaría sin poder encender mi cuerno, y si eso pasaba, con suerte me darían una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarme. Eso esperaba. Paso una hora más.

Y paso algo, esos hombres me colocaron el anillo una vez más, y le jalaron de regreso a mi celda, suspire un tanto aliviada, podría descansar.

Pero no fue así, al menos no por mucho, 4 horas después, me volvieron a llevar a ese enorme cuarto controlado, y volvieron a exigirme todos y cada uno de los hechizos que ya había hecho con anterioridad.

Hacia lo que podía, o al menos lo que mi pobre cuento me permitía. Durante días no fue más que lo mismo, solo me dejaban descansar 4 horas, comía y bebía poco, me debilitaba. Pero esos humanos no tenían piedad, compasión ni nada parecido, solo era bestias tras su objetivo.

Las cosas se comenzaron a poner borrosas para mí cuando comenzaron a inyectarme una droga, clavaban la jeringa y me llevaban a hacer magia, pero no solo eso, sino que, al terminar, de nuevo, me propinaban dosis muy altas de choques eléctricos en mi cabeza.

En ese momento todo se fue al demonio, cada vez estaba menos consiente de lo que hacía, ya no había golpe ni descargas en puntos específicos de mi cuello para infringirme dolor, sino que, mermaron esos actos, solo porque su objetivo estaba a punto de logarse, ahora podía usar magia más avanzada, más poderosa, todos los hechizos que me pidieron los lograba.

Poco a poco, fui perdiendo la percepción de mi alrededor, solo escuchaba voces y obedecía ciegamente a lo que me decían, al instante y sin demoras.

 _Nunca entendí el porqué de hacerme todo eso, todos esos experimentos y pruebas torturas, todo, hasta que ese hombre de vestimentas café regreso, y fue ahí, cuando obtuvieron ciega obediencia de mi, cuando ese hombre paso a ser mi entrenador, me llevaron junto con otras 4 unicornios, que de igual forma, ahora estaban 100% controladas por ellos._

 _Esas yeguas a las que me habían dado como hermanas, así como yo, solo nos convertimos en marionetas de esos humanos, ¿Para qué nos querían? Simples armas intocables de guerra._

 _No somos más que simples objetos sin voluntad mi mente propia, la vista perdida, sin movimientos fuera de las ordenes, sin hablar a menos que nos ordenaran hacerlo, mis, hermanas, ya lo éramos, pasamos por el mismo infierno, las 5 estábamos perdías, por ahora solo yo sigo con un poco de cordura y consiente, pero no dudare mucho, estoy muriendo poco a poco, muy en el fondo de la mente de Twilight, soy su alma, o lo que queda de ella, aun luchando por no dejarme derrotar, pero tal vez, llegara un momento en que ya no podre más._


End file.
